1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable devices. The present invention more specifically relates to a wearable device that may be utilized in an entertainment venue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment venues such as theme parks, cruise ships, universities, arenas, resorts, and stadiums are a popular family attractions that host thousands of people. Most venues hosting these events provide static paper maps or signs that allow guests to explore the venue, encourage engagement in one or more activities at the venue, and otherwise attempt to maximize enjoyment while on the premises. The venues often have special events such as concerts, merchandise, culinary, or souvenir sales, and other limited time or new events that are often of interest to their visitors. It is difficult, if not impossible, to track and communicate with visitors concerning these special events when they are only provided with a single static means of communication. Similar challenges exists for visitors to communicate amongst themselves, especially concerning their past, present, and intended future location and plans such as when and where to meet with one another.
There is a need in the art for improved customer communications. Such an improvement is needed such that venues might the overall user experience, better engage with and service customers, track customer needs, and ultimately improve monetization from the user presence at the venue. These communications are needed, specifically, in the context of a device that is omni-present and non-obtrusive.